charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Spells
All spells from season 2. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows Witch Trial To Reverse the Love Spell :Eniw der Ni Liob, :Stun leteb puc, :riah fo kcol s'revol dda, :stoor ekardnam owt To Reverse the Warlock Spell :Eerf su tes lliw, :eerht fo rewop eht, To Reverse the Woogyman Spell :Llewd swodahs erehw krad ot nruter :thgif ot gnorts oot eno ma I A Spell for invoking the power of three :H'ear now the words ::of the witches, :'T'he secrets we hid ::in the night, :'T'he oldest of Gods ::are invoked here, :'T'he great work of ::magic is sought, :'I'n this night and ::in this hour... :'W'e call upon the ::Ancient power... Morality Bites To Move Ahead In Time :Hear these words ::hear the rhyme :We send to you ::this burning sign :Then our future selves ::we'll find :In another place and time. Return Spell :Take us back from ::whence we came :To time and place ::that are the same :Let past be present :That time began To Bind :I take your hands ::in mine :And with this string ::I will entwine :Your powers ::I'll forever bind :From now until ::the end of time To Create a Door :When you find your ::path is Blocked :All you have to do ::is Knock *''Note: This spell requires one to mark out the frame of a door over the area they wish :to make one appear after which the incantation should be recited. Then knock on the area :and a door shall open allowing access. * To reverse the Humans Into Animals spell To Discourage a Lover :Your love for me ::shall be no more :Make your feelings ::only pure :Look upon another :There's will mine ::now replace Erase a Memory :Thoughts Beliefs Ideas Truths Images :All of these you hold ::onto tightly :What I now mention ::you will release The Painted World Smart Spell :Spirits, :send the words :from all across the land. :Allow me to absorb them :From the touch of :either hand. :For 24 hours from :seven to seven, :I will understand :all meanings of the words from :here to heaven. Latin Spells from Nell :'''To Free What is Lost Curse ::Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis, Semper Mea :Words Free Us All ::Verva omnes liberant. She's a Man, Baby, a Man! To Attract the Succubus :By the Forces of Heaven and Hell :Draw to us this woman fell :Rend her from her foul desire :That she may perish as moth to fire. That Old Black Magic To Disempower a Witch *''Requires a fresh human heart'' :Before the passing of this hour :Take away all of their powers. Sleep Spell :P'oppy, yar and :brisbane steep :To make a potion :for potent sleep. They're Everywhere To Hear Secret Thoughts *''Light a blue candle (one per person) and chant: :As flame lights shadow ::And truth ends fear :Open locked thoughts ::to my mind's willing ear :May the smoke from ::this candle into :::everywhere creep :Bringing innermost voices ::to my mind in speech. Marcy's Protection Spell *''Spray the odeur that you like best in your house as you chant: '' ::Favor us, Sister Moon with your protective beams. ::Give all who dwell within this spell, safe days and sweet dreams. ::For those who dwell underneath this roof... Awakened Awakening Spell *''You need a puppet and blood'' :of the person to be awakened. :Troubled blood with :sleep's unease :Remove the cause ::of this disease :Sleep eternal, nevermore :And shift this source ::of illness borne :To this poppet whom ::none shall mourn. To Reverse Awakening Spell :'''What was awakened ::from its sleep :Must once again ::slumber deep. :Return the disease ::to whence it came :So life can ease ::back to the same * The bold part is the only part chanted. Animal Pragmatism To Create a Mate :From the strike of 12 count 24 :That's how long this spell is for :If to abate my lonely heart :Enchant these gifts I thee impart. * In order to successfully cast the spell an object or animal must be used and placed in the center of a pentagram with candles surrounding. To Turn Humans Into Animals :Something wicked in our midst :In human forms these spirits dwell :Make them animal sayeth this spell. To reverse the Humans Into Animals spell :Undo the magic acted here :Reverse the spell so all is clear. Pardon My Past Past Life Spell :Remove the chains of time and space :And make my spirit soar :Let these mortal arms embrace :The life that haunts before. To Kill An Evil Witch * This spell not only kills an evil witch, but causes her future lives to be cursed; they will die at or near the same point as well. :Evil Witch :In my sight :Vanquish thy self :Vanquish thy might :In this and every future life. To Switch Bodies With a Past Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring it forth, while I go back :To inhabit a soul so black. To Return to Present Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring me forth, while she goes back :To her soul so black. Give Me a Sign Spell to Receive a Sign :I beseech all powers :above :Send a sign to free my :sister's heart :One that will lead her :to her love. Murphy's Luck Good Luck Spell :From this moment on :Your pain is erased :Your bad luck as well :Enjoy your good luck (name) :You are free from this Hell. How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans To Summon Cryto :We call on the demon Cryto :Reach back throughout the ages. :Humbled by his power :We invite him into our circle. *''Witches Be Warned: This spell requires one to have a "body" prepared for Cryto in order for him to return corporeally. For example, Gail and her friends made a body for him by taking pieces of dead skin from graves and clothing a manequin with it. If there is n body to act as a vessel for the demon then he will only appear as a gaseous spirit.'' To Call a Witch's Powers :Powers of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here *''Note'': This spell requires a special potion in order to separate the witch from their powers To Vanquish Cryto :What witch has done, :And then undone, :Return this spirit back within, :And separate him from his skin. Chick Flick To Vanquish Demon of Illusion :Evil that has traveled near :I call on you to disappear :Elements hear my call :Remove this creature from these walls. * The reason why this spell failed could be that due to his power to travel between the worlds, the Demon of Illusion was able to "remove" himself in the sense of literally leaving reality for the world of illusion, rather than being vanquished. Ex Libris To Vanquish a Libris Demon :Demon hide your evil face :Libris die and leave no trace. Apocalypse, Not To Vanquish Demon of Anarchy :Sower of Discord your works must Cease :I vanquish thee now with these words of peace. Demon of Anarchy Vanquish Reversal :Sower of Discord your works we emplore :We summon thee now with these words of truce. Be Careful What You Witch For Warlock Spell :The Power of Three will set us free! :The Power of Three will set us free! :The Power of Three will set us free! Category:Spells Category:Season 2